Class 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 vehicles that can include, but are not limited to medium duty trucks, heavy duty trucks, and buses, are often used for transportation purposes across the world. These types of vehicles are mainly used by construction companies, retail companies, and any other type of similar organizations so that goods and passengers can be transported. The main downside of these type of vehicle classes is that they have very low fuel economy that ultimately translates into higher environmental pollution and higher operating costs. In order to overcome this problem, the transportation sector has recently implemented new sanctions and regulations for newer medium to heavy duty trucks. Even though different automobile manufacturers, which manufacture medium to heavy duty trucks, have taken strides toward meeting the new sanctions and regulations, these automobile manufacturers have not been able to provide a cost-effective solution for existing medium to heavy duty trucks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient electro-hydraulic hybrid system that improves the fuel economy, extends the operating life of engine and brakes by lowering impact, and meets new sanctions and regulations that are related to the transportation sector. Additionally, the present invention is able to immediately overcome the higher environmental pollution and higher operating costs as the present invention can be pre-manufactured into newer vehicles or retrofitted into existing vehicles.